Story of Evil: Prince of Blue
by Deathryu
Summary: My loose interpretation of the fanmade song, Prince of Blue. I hope it will not disappoint you and that you enjoy. Happy reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, they practically make my world go round!


A/: I wasn't intentionally bashing Rin or anything, it's just that from this character's point of view, Rin is like a brat so... yeah. I don't own the original song, sorry about any errors, remember it's my interpretation, not the original, please review... yeah xD

Enjoy!

* * *

Prince of Blue

I stroked the mahogany belly of the ship next to me, silently thanking it for bringing me safely across the sea, as was befitting for the Prince of the Country of Blue. Our country is barely half the size of the Country of Yellow, but we were nearly as strong. We were surrounded by sea, making us strong sailors and giving us the title of the strongest navy in the kingdom. Our money came from sapphires, though not as valuable as gold, but to me, way more beautiful. Sapphires were gentle gems, soothing and calming, unlike the pride and vanity of gold, the liberating freedom of emerald or the fiery passion of rubies. I loved sapphires, they were also cool and calculative, the traits of a strategist, which was also why the Country of Blue is as strong as it is. Shaking the smell of sea and salt out of my electric blue hair, I made my way to the guards waiting to bring me to the palace.

The High Queen greeted me with enthusiasm, which I did my best to return, masking my surprise at her age. Really, she was just a child! I was here to negotiate a trading agreement, with an adult! Not a child! What did the people back home take me for, a prince that only thinks about going off to other countries to play? Some kind of royal babysitter? I mean literally 'royal' babysitter, not a babysitter for royal people. I tried my best to filter out her mindless prattle, how was I supposed to 'negotiate' with a kid? Ah, to coax, or to cajole, that's the question. I sighed internally at my sad fate, all the while maintaining the perfect 'prince charming' smile on my face, what a drag.

It was hard, it really was. What with her childish chatter, boring jokes, hopelessly shallow views on her country's economy, and most irritatingly, her horrible, failed attempts at flirting, complete with batting eyelids. It was so obvious she was on to me, not that I liked it. I lived through all these with thoughts of my emerald-haired lover. She had waist long emerald hair, tied in pigtails. She seemed so naïve, not even knowing what is love when I had proposed to her. However, she agreed readily enough and the wedding was to be held in one week from now, as was proper for both parties to come to an agreement as to how the ceremony would be held along with other such boorish details. All day I imagined her next to me, her innocent smile, her dance in the woods…

All in all, I managed to survive until slightly past noon. Wow it must have been at least… one and a half hours of her company, and I felt like dying. Even if I didn't have a lover, I would think more than twice before considering her as a soul partner. Finally she dropped the bomb.

"I suggest a merger between our two countries with a joining in holy matrimony between the two heirs of the country. What do you think? " she said with a wink.

Knowing perfectly well what she was suggesting, I replied with a question of my own. "My homeland has only one heir, me. What about yours?"

"What do you think?" she said, attempting (but failing) to make her tone sound seductive.

I sighed inwardly again, "If there are no princesses of this country for me to marry, this merger would not work." I hoped she would get the hint and back off, but I had underestimated the brazenness of this princess-queen, being too used to the calm and demure girls back home.

"What about me," she gestured to herself with her fan, pointing it from head to toe elegantly (or trying to be). "Am I not young enough?"

"It would be inappropriate for me to marry out of my class, your majesty. You, of all people should know that only kings can marry queens, and only princesses to princes."

"What if I said I could make you king?"

"I refuse."

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I refuse,'" my patience finally broken. I tuned out her ranting until I heard those dreaded words.

"Is it that girl?"

I tried to not show any emotion, but failed, my body stiffened and betray my thoughts to her, that she was exactly right. I met her cold gaze, all traces of childishness gone from it. My eyes turned icy and piercing.

"I will not let you touch her!" I have had enough of this nonsense, I stood and left, my cloak swishing impressively behind me.

"Prepare the ship!" I shouted to my guards, "We leave tonight!" I rushed off to the ship, intent on reaching home to protect my beloved. I was a moment too late, I was too predictable. All our sails were slashed, and with such a good wind today, even twice the amount of rowers wouldn't compensate for the lack in speed. I did a swift mental calculation. If I left now, regardless of the sails, I would reach by midday tomorrow. If I waited two hours for the sails to be mended, I could probably reach slight past midnight with rowing included. With that, I shouted to my men, "Mend the sails."

"But, your highness, shouldn't we –"

"No I will not leave tomorrow, I will leave today, with sails, which I expect to be fully mended in two hours! Now go!"

My men left hurried, rushing to get their job done or face my wrath. 'Please be alright, my love, I will be there soon.'

I landed on the stony pavement of home just as the clock struck 12. I rushed to the rose garden where we always met. Instead of her rosy cheeks I expected to see, I saw her mangled body. Lifeless cheeks, emerald tresses soaked in red, dyed with color of her own blood. From her chest protruded a golden hilt. I didn't need to pull it out to see the insignia engraved into it to know the person behind this. The gold on the hilt was proof enough.

The life in my eyes faded away, replaced with ice that could freeze hell twice over. I was aware that I must look like the living dead, but I didn't care. This meant war.

I went back to my men, intent on war. My men froze when they saw me, the prince of old was gone, dead. I was no longer the roguish prince they knew, the prince that would prank them at every corner, steal their wine, pulled their hair, flick their foreheads…

The war lasted 3 months, we lost, but I didn't care. I heard of the brewing unrest in her country, I went to watch. I sensed an angry look on me as I was there, I ignored it. The princess-queen died, I heard they called her the daughter of evil, I didn't care. Her death brought me neither happiness nor grief. It was just another insignificant detail that had come to pass in a world that no longer had anything to do with mine. Why did I go to war? I could not remember. Why was I anxious to see her killed? That memory eludes me. Who was I? I do not know. Who was she? I wonder…

* * *

So, what do you think? I actually feel quite dry now, after writing/typing 6 essays in a day, sigh...

Please review!


End file.
